


Peter is Almost Outed, Flash Makes A Note To Self: Don't Throw Stuff At Peter Parker

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bully Flash Thompson, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, Irondad, No Beta, Slight Humor, Slight fluff, Two Shot, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter almost accidentally outs himself as Spider-Man and Tony has to briefly save his ass.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 412





	1. Flash Yeets A Baseball At Peter, And Peter Panics

Flash made a very stupid decision. He’d brought a baseball to school and threw it at Peter in an attempt to hurt him or something. Startle him at the very least. 

His Spider Sense warned him of incoming danger, and Peter acted accordingly - swiftly, deftly, and _deadly._ Peter’s mind turned blank and completely forgot that the worst person here was just a high school bully, and he tunnel focused on the task at hand. He caught the ball aimed at the side of his head and threw it back with thrice the amount of force before it had even made full contact with his hand. When he heard a resounding crack, Peter’s brain caught up with his instincts and he realized what had happened. His eyes widened just a little bit as he saw the baseball that had burst open laying on the ground, and the wall looked a tiny bit dented. Luckily, Flash had moved to the side to snicker to a friend and hadn’t been hit. Okay, the dent wasn’t noticeable and the ball could be explained - actually who was he kidding. No it couldn’t. Maybe if he just ignored it the others would to-

“Parker, what the fuck.”

“Uh, I can explain?”

“Please do,” his teacher spoke up. 

“Um.” He stared at the ball and then looked up at the wall. “Actually, no I can’t. It just be like that sometimes. Sorry about the wall and the ball.” Peter turned back to his worksheet and continued working, hoping they’d ignore it this time. No such luck. 

“Peter. I’m going to be calling a guardian if you don’t explain.” Peter resigned himself to defeat and possible unmasking. He thought about his suit in his bag and wished that he could just escape right now. 

“May’s in Italy right now, so you won’t be getting her to do anything.”

“Who’s been taking care of you in her absence then?” Peter sighed. He was so screwed. 

“Mr. Stark.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Mr. Stark. Look, if you need proof I’ll call him right now. Hell, I’ll even video call him.” Okay, that sounded more like something Mr. Stark would say. He was spending way too much time at the tower. 

His teacher raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. She gestured with her hand in a ‘please do’ gesture. 

“By all means, Peter.” Peter pulled his phone out and video called Mr. Stark, who immediately picked up. 

“Where are you bleeding and what’s your location.” Peter could see him already summoning a suit and chuckled. 

“Nowhere and school, Mr. Stark.” Tony stalls in his actions of getting into a suit. 

“Shouldn’t you be in class then?”

“Oh, I am. I just, uh, accidentally sort of broke a baseball and dented the wall a bit? And now my teacher wants an explanation that I obviously can’t provide, and I told her she couldn’t call May.”

“Wise decision kid,” Tony says and sends away the suit. “Alright, give me to your teacher.” Peter nods and hands the phone over to the shocked teacher, who obviously didn’t expect him to have Tony Stark's number, definitely didn’t expect for him to pick up, and really didn’t expect his first reaction to be asking where Peter was injured. She took the phone somewhat numbly. 

“So,” she clears her throat. “like Peter said, I want answers.” Tony grins. 

“Are you sure? Because you and everyone in the classroom would have to sign a bunch of NDAs.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean, Mr. Stark?”

“Stark Industries has been working on some tech and Peter’s been helping. I think he accidentally forgot to take the bands off.” _‘Oh,’_ Peter caught on. 

“No offense, but that doesn’t clear anything up.” Peter cleared his throat. 

“Ma’am.” He shows her his wrists, which have two metal black bands on them. 

“He’s talking about these.” They’re actually his disguised web shooters, but no one needs to know that. 

“Well, at least now we know they work,” Tony chimed from the phone. 

“Wait. You’re telling me that you and Peter have been working on bands that give people superhuman strength? And you’re just letting him walk around with them?”

“Yup. Figured firefighters and people like that could use it, ya know? Anyways, if everything’s fine with Peter, I should really get going. There’s been a fire in my lab for the past five minutes.” Peter takes the phone from his teacher’s hands with a laugh. 

“Mr. Stark, you were just going to leave your lab to burn and come get me?”

“Of course! You’re more important than some stupid world changing inventions.”

“Sure Mr. Stark. Just put that fire out before Mrs. Potts sees.”

“Oh shit you’re right - bye kid!” Tony hangs up and Peter puts his phone back in his bag. He ignores the class’ stares and resume his work on the worksheet. 

And if Tony convinced Peter to work on actual bands that provided extra strength under the guise of it being a good idea and not admitting he didn’t want Peter to seem illegitimate, well, no one had to know. 


	2. Bonus: Flash Gets the Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter never expected Flash's torments to stop, but Tony made sure they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for @kitmerlot1213, who thought Flash needed to have consequences. I agree, and I hope this suffices. Enjoy!

Peter walked out of class on Friday, expectations of a chill weekend of crime fighting and family game nights ahead of him. Instead, he got Flash pouncing on him the moment he left the school building. 

  
"So, Penis. How'd you convince Stark to lie about caring for you, huh?" Flash snarled as he slung his arm around Peter's shoulders a little too tight. Peter hunched into himself and looked at the ground, hoping Flash would get bored and leave him alone. 

  
He didn't. 

  
When Peter didn't answer, Flash decided the best course of action was to send a jab into Peter's side. It caught him off guard, and Peter gasped for breath, clutching his side. Flash raised his arm again, ready to do who know what, when there was an arm on Flash's shoulder. 

  
"I'd stop that if I were you," a familiar voice spoke. Peter looked up from the ground to see Mr. Stark gripping Flash's shoulder, probably a little too tight. 

  
"U-um," Flash stuttered out and Tony clicked his tongue. 

  
"I came here to talk to you, and now you've given me even more incentive to do so. You have anywhere to be right now? Doesn't matter. Let's go have a chat with the principal." Tony's voice softened. 

  
"You too Pete." Tony, grip still tight on Flash's shoulder, led them back into their school. 

* * *

"You the one that runs everything around here?" Tony asked as he pushed Flash through the principal's doorway. 

  
"Uh, yes. Yes I am," Principal Morita said a bit nervously. Tony hummed in acknowledgement and walked in behind Flash, Peter trailing behind him. Tony jerked a thumb at Flash, who was pretty pale and looked ready to dash out of there in a flash. 

  
"The way I've seen it, this kid has been bullying Pete over here." Tony waved a nervous Peter over, who practically glued himself to Tony's side. He didn't deny being bullied though, and that was concerning. 

  
"Ah," Morita started. He didn't really know where to go with this conversation. Flash's father was a valued donor, but Tony Stark was now standing in his office. And, a kid was allegedly getting bullied. He didn't really have to try to know which side he was on. 

  
"Maybe we should call Mr. Thompson in then?"

  
"Yes, let's do that."

* * *

Morita had never had a more awkward meeting. Two kids sat nervously on opposite sides of their dads - he assumed Mr. Stark was Peter's dad - and both rich men were somewhat glaring at each other, Mr. Stark more boldly. 

  
"So," Morita cleared his throat. "Mr. Stark here says Flash has been, ahem, bullying Peter."

  
"He has not," Mr. Thompson vehemently denied. 

  
"He _has_ ," Mr. Stark insisted. "Kid comes home from school with bruises sometimes, and he doesn't go anywhere between school and the tower."

  
"Well, maybe he _does_."

  
"Impossible. He meets Happy everyday after school, who takes him home immediately."

  
"Well, maybe this 'Happy' is less than happy." Mr. Stark caught Mr. Thompson's drift and was seething with anger now. He kept himself collected though. 

  
"Happy would never. I trust that man with my life."

  
"Well, who cares. Flash hasn't been 'bullying' your ... Peter," he finished with a disapproving glance. 

  
"I have evidence, I'll have you know. Peter here said Flash threw a baseball at him just last week."

  
"You have no proof."

  
"None except everyone in that room including the teacher. You probably think they're wrapped around your little finger though, don't you? Since you flaunt your money at this school almost as much as your son boasts about it. No matter though, because just today I saw your son jab Peter in the side." Neither children had said anything yet, both deciding this situation was less than favorable. The ground was very interesting, they agreed. 

  
"Still no proof, _Stark_."

  
"Plenty, actually, _Thompson_ ," Mr. Stark shot back with just as much venom. He whipped off his sunglasses, and pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and did some stuff, and then the glasses were projecting a holographic image of Midtown's entrance, both Peter and Flash visible. 

  
Flash glanced up a little bit upon noticing the hologram, and his gaze stayed trained on it with fascination, despite the video that was now playing.   
"Could've doctored it," Mr. Thompson tried in a last ditch attempt. 

  
"No," Mr. Stark assured him. "Literally impossible. There would have to be some base footage saved, but the only footage saved is this." Morita had seen enough. He cleared his throat to regain control, and he saw Peter look up out of the corner of his eye. 

  
"I think I've seen enough. This video proves Flash has indeed had some ... physical altercations with Peter, and if this footage is true, I think it's safe to say other claims are true too, even if they can't be backed by footage. I'm suspending Flash for a week for right now. We'll be deciding his ultimate punishment now, and don't be surprised if Flash is expelled." He turned to Mr. Stark. 

  
"Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Mr. Stark." He turned his gaze again to Peter, who was biting his lip nervously. 

  
"Peter, next time say something so we can help. How long has this been going on?" Morita asked with professional concern. Peter looked as guilty as Flash looked panicked. 

  
"... Since eighth grade?" Peter's voice came out cracked, and Mr. Stark rubbed a comforting hand over his back. 

  
"Pete, that's two years. Why didn't you say anything?" Mr. Stark's tone wasn't disappointed like most parents would be, just concerned. Peter looked away from him. 

  
"I can handle it, and I didn't want you to think any less." Mr. Stark sighed. 

  
"Alright, we'll talk about this later. Now, I think it's time to go, yeah?" His eyes flickered over to Morita, who nodded. 

  
"Yes, you can go. Mr. Thompson, I ask that you and your son stay. We're discussing Flash's future situation."

* * *

When Peter got back to school the next week, he decided life was going well. Tony had reassured him that he'd never think anything less of Peter, and while Peter wasn't sure he fully believed that, he did feel better. His week got even better when his friends informed him that Flash had gotten expelled. 


End file.
